Shingeki New Years
by M33sha
Summary: Ymirs been hiding a secret from her friends and Sasha starts to get suspicous becasue of her behaviour. After spending dyas without contacting them, they find out, and they aren't to happy about it. YmirxKrista. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sooo yeah, I haven't uploaded anything in a while and I had this idea floating around in my head for a bit. Anyway, nothing to else to say other then hope you enjoy!

Ymir sighed as she rested her back against the hospital headboard. She looked around the room with a bored look, eyes slightly closed and mouth pressed in a thin line as she took in the silver and copper tinsels that were hung around the room, an average tree dressed in the corner with blinking lights and fake presents set out on the cabinet near the window, which had a Santa sticker facing outside.

She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose as she felt an abrupt sharp pain in her abdomen, breathing in through clenched teeth slowly. After a few seconds, the pain subsided, only to come back again and this time, more painful.

She arched her back and breathed in through an open mouth, waiting for the pain to end. As much as she was tempted to press the button and ask the nurse for assistance, she thought that it might have been a stupid thing to do. After all, it was a minor pain, right? After about 2 minutes, she relaxed, wincing slightly.

She turned her tired eyes towards her phone that was vibrating on the cabinet near the bed, groaning when she saw Sasha's name as the caller ID and merely slumped down on her back, rubbing both her eyes with her hands before covering her face with them. Despite what some people thought of her, Sasha knew when to get serious and turn inspector. Some of the times, that benefited her but times like these, she really wished the brunette would just back of.

Ymir had decided that a couple of months ago, Sasha took it upon herself to find out what was wrong with her. She'd visit her house in the morning and they'd walk to school together, stay together during lessons and in their free time, go to the mall or stay at each other's house, all the while with Sasha pestering her and questioning her.

To be honest, Ymir didn't know what was wrong with her. She started feeling a bit down near June, and by October, she got worse. That was when Sasha started to investigate. And for the past few days, she had been in hospital, not bothering to respond to anyone who called or texted. She didn't have an excuse ready, what could she tell them? She didn't want to say that she was ill, Krista would be by her side not stop and while she didn't mind _that_, she knew that the others would find out about her health deteriorating little by little, and she couldn't stand being pitied by her friends...or upsetting them.

She turned her attention towards the door that opened, revealing a petite blonde (just inches taller than Krista) with a full fringe and then rest of her hair in a pony tail, dressed in a doctors uniform with a stethoscope hanging loosely around her neck a small smile on her face, clipboard in hand. Ymir gave a small smile before squeezing her eyes shut and taking in a sharp breath, sitting up to her previous position.

The blondes eyes widened as she gasped before rushing to Ymir's side,, resting her clipboard on the cabinet before pressing a hand to Ymir's head. She gave a confused look as Ymir pushed her hand away, before sighing and rolling her eyes as she reached for her clipboard.

"What's up Doc?" Ymir joked, now fully grinning at said Doctor. The pain had stopped faster than last time, thankfully. She kept grinning as she saw her roll her eyes again.

"How painful was it this time?" The blonde asked with a stoic face, raising her clipboard and pen, ready to write the answer down.

"...5" Ymir grin faltered, before perking up as she swung her legs out of bed and dangled them, eyes drooping towards the floor before looking at the doctor, raising an eyebrow as she saw her hesitate before frowning and writing something down, which didn't look like a simple number. She kept her eyebrow raised as she studied her companion. "Something wrong Gem?"

Gwen (the doctor), lowered her clip board slightly, hesitating as she looked at the floor for a few seconds. Ymir was going to ask again until Gwen finally raised her head and met Ymir's eyes. Ymir thought that Gwen was going to start crying by the look of her eyes which were watering slightly.

"Ymir...it...it isn't good..."

'Please be medication please be medication please be medication' Ymir raised an eyebrow as she clenched her jaw, trying to keep a stoic face. Hopefully, all she had to do was have a couple of tablets, minor surgery. Gwen had a tendency to over exaggerate and Ymir was hoping that this was one of those times.

35 MINS LATER

Ymir lay on her hospital bed with her hands behind her head, eyes closed and body relaxed. Gwen had left about 15 minutes ago, not willingly since she wanted to comfort Ymir but she was needed somewhere else, and Ymir was thankful for that. As soon as Gwen left, (in tears herself), Ymir started to push the cabinets over, rip the decorations of tree, kick her bed (which gave a sore toe) before punching the wall until her knuckles bled. After a while, she crawled back in bed and stayed there, trying to fall asleep. When she couldn't do that, she just laid in her previous position, trying to keep calm.

Well, she wasn't calm. Her mind was racing with emotions, thoughts, suggestions, none of them helpful. How was she going to tell the others? Should she even tell the others? How would they act? She groaned as her head slightly throbbed. If only she went to get treated earlier...well, that might not have helped either, like Gwen said; it could have been anything that might have made it worse.

'Damn genes' Ymir thought sourly, almost snarling before turning her attention to her vibrating phone.

Her phone vibrated once more, and after lifting her head to look at it, she narrowed her eyes before slammed her head back down, groaning as she grabbed her head.

-Ymir, are you alright? Ring me- Krista.

WITH KRISTA

Krista sighed as she tucked away her phone back in her jacket, already knowing that Ymir wouldn't respond. She hasn't been for the past days, why would she now? She just hoped that she was alright, and Ymir was just truanting, (even though she doesn't support her doing that).

She walked back to her two other friends, Mikasa and Annie who was parked on a bench, away from, well, everyone else. Thankfully, the gang decided to meet outside since it was their last day before the holidays, meaning that they could spend their break with each other instead of listening to Hanji going on about her fairy tales, a new habit she started a few months ago. She turned her head to the right to see Nanaba and Sasha walking towards her, both with snacks in their arms obviously most of them were Sasha's.

Krista walked towards them with a smile and caught a snack that managed to fall from Nanaba's arms, who grinned sheepishly at her. "Thanks. I'm not use to carrying this many snacks"

"It's all about practicing" Sasha claimed proudly, already munching on a Kit Kat while her other arm managed to hold the snacks. Nanaba groaned as she realized Sasha could have carried _everything_ instead of her carrying half. She grinned as she dumped her half on Sasha, who quickly bit her Kit Kat and held it there with her teeth as she used both arms to carry the snacks .Nanaba picked out her share and spun Sasha around before lightly pushing her towards Mikasa and Annie, the latter looking at Nanaba with slightly narrowed eyes. Mikasa had never really held a conversation with Nanaba, and because of that, she was weary of the older girl. Her thoughts quickly changed when Sasha dropped her arms full of snacks onto the bench,, breathing out a breath before grinning at the two girls.

"Dig in!"

Krista giggled at Sasha before turning her attention to Nanaba who held out a snicker while chewing on one herself. She accepted with a nod and opened it before biting into it. How she was a sucker for nuts.

Nanaba swallowed and waited for Krista to do the same before asking her question. "Heard anything from Ymir?" She mumbled, already knowing the answer.

"...no..." Krista said softly, looking to the ground for a brief moment before turning her attention to Nanaba, whose eyes were narrowed as she stared at the naked trees, a snowman near it with a happy smile and some pencils sticking where the carrot should be.

"I'm gunna go take a visit to her house again" Nanaba said as she took another bit out of her snickers, this one larger than the last since she wasn't looking at how much she bit of, causing her to make a face and chew uncomfortably. Krista giggled at the sight before taking a bite out of hers, watching the snow glisten and a few people walk by.

"I think I'll come as well. And Sasha will" Krista said. Nanaba nodded before taking another bite. "...do you think she's alright?" Krista mumbled, lowering her snickers as she looked at Nanaba with concerned eyes. It was the first time that Ymir had gone without days contacting them. Normally it would be a message to one of them that she won't be coming in with a fake excuse and later that day they'll meet up, (with Ymir getting an earful from one of them).

Nanaba sighed, sounding slightly frustrated, though Krista knew it wasn't because of her, or she hoped. "...Ymir's Ymir" She simply said, still staring at the scene before her. Krista sighed, this not being the first time she heard that excuse. Nanaba closed her eyes for a few seconds before snapping them open with gasp, turning towards Krista. "Do you think Hanji knows?"

Krista gave her a confused look, one eyebrow up as she paused, before lowering her snickers and turning to Nanaba with the 'are you kidding me?' look. "Why would she know?"

Nanaba looked towards Sasha and gang before looking back at her. Sasha caught her glance and raised an eyebrow, now munching on a pack of crisp. She turned her attention to the two girls and Armin and Eren, who arrived about a minute ago. "What do you think there talking bout?" She asked as she shoved another handful of skips in her mouth.

Eren shrugged as he unwrapped a milky bar, before taking a bite and answering. "Periods?" He was met with a smack in the back of the head from both Mikasa and Annie, which caused him to cough loudly. Sasha turned her attention to the two girls.

Mikasa glanced at the two blondes before looking at Sasha. "My guess would be Ymir" Annie nodded while Eren continued to cough, though not as loudly.

Sasha looked to the two blondes before squinting suspiciously. She then grabbed another hand full of snacks and shoved them in her bag, leaving more than enough for the others. "Imma head over there and ask. See ya later!" She grinned as she waved to gang, all waving back, even Annie who gave a small wave.

She turned her attention to the two blondes who were now walking of...

Soo yeah, this was part one. The next chapter, I'm not sure when that'll be posted. Depends how well this chapter does, Anywhere, until next time!


	2. You know?

Here's the next part! Hope you enjoy!

Ymir stretched her arms above her head as she watched Gwen talk to another doctor just outside her room. She was careful not to disturb the newly put bandages on her knuckles, which Gwen gave her an earful about. She winced slightly before sighing and stretching her legs, ignoring the pain in her toe which she knew she was going to get another shouting at.

Ymir hated to admit it, but she was a child at heart, period, which meant that she would get treated as a child would...period.

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she checked her phone to see her messages, most from Krista, Sasha and Nanaba. She had no idea what to tell them. Maybe make it sound like a small deal? They would find out eventually, but maybe in 10 years? She groaned as she flopped back in bed, missing the concerned that Gwen gave her as she closed her eyes.

Ymir had no idea why she was acting calm about this. Well, even after her anger burst. She should be upset, crying, vengeful, high, ANYTHING but calm. Probably because she didn't if she dies or not.

She gave an ungraceful snort, which again led Gwen to give her another look through the open door. That wasn't it. If that was the case, she would have killed herself a long time ago. Maybe because she knew this was coming. After all, she was told there was 18% that she might inherit it. Ymir being Ymir, she shook it off. Obviously no one would make a big deal about 18%...right?

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a cold hand press against her forehead, a small blonde in view. She gave a small smile to the blonde as she held up her phone for her to see.

"It's cool, I ain't dead yet" She regretted saying as soon as she saw the glare that she was given. Gwen snatched the phone out of her hands as she looked at some messages that were on the lock screen, eyes softening by the time she read them before handing Ymir her phone back.

"You should tell them Ymir" Gwen said, sighing before taking a seat next to Ymir on her bed, who was still lying on her back. Gwen glanced at her as she put her hands on either side of her, leaning forward slightly. "They're going to find out sooner or later"

Ymir gave a thoughtful look. "...Like...10 years later?" She grinned when she saw Gwen smile, a small, but a smile none the less, before lifting her legs slightly and pushing her head up, swinging herself into a sitting position. She felt Gwen lean against so she adjusted her arm to make it more comfortable for her. She lowered her eyes to the floor as she swung her legs mindlessly. "...how can I tell them? How do I tell them?" She asked as she frowned, her eyes softening as she thought of the scenarios in her head, none of them good.

Gwen mimicked her actions as she 'hmmed' to herself. "...that's up to you Ymir. The sooner, the better" Gwen replied, continuing her actions.

Ymir blew out a breath before nudging Gwen, who glanced up to her to do their height difference. "News Years party on Thursday. Wanna come?"

Gwen pursed her lips slightly as she thought. She didn't have any other plans yet. "Yea. Yea I'll come" She said with a smile.

Ymir gave a small smile before looking through the hospital window, scrunching her nose as she watched old people walk about and kids in wheelchairs. She never did like hospitals. Then again, who did?

"I'll tell them after the party. Speaking of which" Ymir said as she leant away from Gwen and jumped out of bed, picking up her hoodie from a nearby chair and slipping it one, Gwen raising her eyebrow with a confused/ frustrated look. "I need to go get some Christmas/New Years presents" She stopped when she felt a tug on her hoodie hat, before it was yanked, forcing her to land on her back on the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" She winced at the loud sound, feeling her headache come back again Gwen stood up and put her hands on her hips, going all parenting mode on her. "You need to stay indoors and away from the cold! You need to stress free yourself, quit being a dumbass and look after yourself! No fights, arguments, bad lifestyle choices! You need t-"

"Stop being Ymir?" Ymir asked with a eyebrow raised and a grin. Her grin was wiped of when Gwen lowered her face within inches of her face, a glare so fierce one would think Annie taught how to do it.

"Yes" Even though it was a whisper, Ymir knew she did it like that so she wouldn't shout the whole building down. What gave it away was the snarl on her face, the fire in her eyes and the tone. The tone she had heard many times, laced with anger, frustration and years of practice.

She gulped before sheepishly smiling, crawling backwards while Gwen stayed where she was, eyes like a hawk. "W-well I didn't get them a-anything for Christmas and It'll be r-rude n-WHOA!" Her cry was cut off as she fell of the bed and onto the upper part of her back. She groaned as she dazzlingly opened and closed her eyes, thinking that somehow, that'll make the pain go away.

Gwen rolled her eyes and face paled with a smile on her face. "Give me 10 minutes. And if your well enough to go shopping" She said as she headed towards the door "Your well enough for you last day" She ignored Ymir's outburst as she left.

WITH KRISTA AND THE OTHER TWO

After explaining why she thought Hanji would know what's up with Ymir, Nanaba and the other two went to take a visit to Hanji, who was currently reading a book about creatures that use to roam the lands. Not surprisingly, (because it's Hanji) it wasn't about dinosaurs.

Hanji glanced up as she recognized the two blondes and brunette that waited at the door, Sasha's hand ready to knock. Hanji grinned at them as she set her book down on her desk and sat upright, gesturing them to come in.

"Ah, so you decided to spend your break with little'o'me? I'm blushing" She politely declined a sugary snack from Sasha before addressing them again. "So, anything on ya mind?"

Krista looked towards Nanaba with an unsure look on her face, who merely smiled at Hanji before clearing her throat. "Hanji, we were just wondering if you had any news about Ymir" She paused before saying Ymir, watching as Hanji's arm twitched slightly. So she did know something...

She was surprised when Hanji narrowed her eyes, a serious look on her face. That was rare. "Ymir asked me to not tell anyone. I'm sorry, but this is something she has to tell you"

The kids looked at Hanji in shock, even Nanaba. They hadn't expected her to know. Sasha was the first to break out of her trance and took a step closer to Hanji, hands slightly out stretched.

"Hanji? Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you say anything?" Hanji bit her lip as she looked down. All three of them looked heartbroken, Krista the most, before Nanaba narrowed her eyes and went up to Hanji, Hanji quickly getting up to meet her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nanaba asked, face morphed into anger as she balled her fist. They would have been face to face if Hanji was taller, so Hanji had to look up slightly, her face slightly softening but showed no sign of backing down.

"Nanaba, she asked me t-"

"And you listened?!" Nanaba exclaimed, gripping Hanji on both her upper arms. Hanji acted like she didn't acknowledge and was about to reply before Nanaba started talking again. "Hanji she hasn't replied to any of our calls, messages, anything! She aren't even at her house!" Nanaba watched as she looked down, before shaking her, trying to gain her attention. She ignored Sasha's pulling and Krista calling her. "Hanji! Where Ymir is is?! Han-"

She choked on her words as she felt her collar tugged from the back. She lost her footing as she glanced to her right to see Levi standing there, who must have side stepped after nearly choking her. Luckily, Sasha and Krista (mostly Sasha) caught her before her head could make contact with the floor.

Hanji turned towards Levi with a surprised glanced before she ginned at the shorter man. "Levi! I didn't see you come in" Levi continued to deadpan at her, most likely catching the secret meaning in her words.

He turned his attention towards Nanaba who had regained her footing and was now stood in front of the other two, who were slightly intimidated by the shorter man. He raised his eyebrow at the tallest blonde, who was currently glaring at him, before turning his attention to Hanji. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Hanji laughed nervously, twiddling with her thumbs, before sheepishly replying. "He he, well, we just kinda had a disagreement is all" which obviously meant 'I'll tell you later'

Levi nodded before turning his attention towards the other two. "You two done your homework?" He asked casually, his glare deepening when he noticed Sasha's face colour paling, making him wish all his students were like Krista. He merely closed his eyes and shook his head, Before walking towards the exits, not glancing at anyone. "You have three hours Blouse" He ignored Sasha as she kneeled and thanked him. "Breaks over, back to class" This was mostly directed towards Nanaba as she had Levi next for her lesson.

"Try calling her now" She snapped her head towards Hanji who was now seated at her desk, putting her book away in the top draw. "Actually, scratch that. Message her. Don't want to get in trouble with old grumpy pants" Nanaba suddenly felt very guilty for grabbing Hanji. For some reason, she had directed her anger towards the older brunette. Before she could apologize, she heard Levi voice ring out, making her feel depressed even more. She glanced towards Hanji again and found herself smiling slightly when the brunette nodded at her, already knowing that Hanji had forgiven her.


End file.
